Words for Us
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Sequel 'no words for us'. Perginya Naruto ke London, dan kemunculan rival membuat hati dan pikiran Naruto bimbang. Ia yang memiliki pikiran bebas harus dihadapi kenyataan jika dirinya memiliki percintaan yang berbeda di kalangannya. Peristiwa yang terjadi di Dataran Barat pun turut membuat dirinya dipaksa menjadi dewasa, dan memilih jati diri. Pairing: SasuNaru dan Itakyuu. Ch:2
1. Chapter 1

_Dataran Barat, Tahun 1850..._

"20!"

"25!"

"30!"

Suasana di ruang pelelangan semakin ricuh. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk berteriak, memberikan tawaran pada barang yang di lelang itu, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka hanya terdiam sambil berbisik-bisik, membicarakan orang-orang yang mengangkat jarinya untuk menawar seorang manusia. Sedangkan makhluk yang dilelang hanya terdiam—ketakutan, ketika dirinya ditahan disebuah sangkar besi berbentuk kotak yang ditaruh orang-orang itu.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ sejenak memandang ke arah orang-orang yang duduk, dan terbebas di hadapannya. Orang-orang itu memiliki pakaian yang bagus dan mewah. Para wanita memakai gaun dengan korset memanjang dari dada hingga perut, dan tanpa kawat yang menjadi kerangka bawah gaunnya. Rambut mereka tertata rapih, dengan sanggulan yang mencuat ke atas—memperlihatkan lekuk wajah cantik mereka. Sedangkan para laki-laki memakai jas, dengan kemeja putih berenda pada bagian dada, dengan sepatu hitam mengkilap. Hanya dari sekali lihat, walaupun Itachi masihlah kecil, orang-orang itu nampak seperti bangsawan dari Dataran Eropa, dan Itachi berhayal jika orang-orang itu datang dengan memakai kereta kuda yang pastinya tidaklah kalah mewah dengan kemewahan dandanan mereka.

Pria yang menjadi pemimpin pelelangan adalah pria yang belum pernah Itachi lihat sama sekali. Pakaian pria itu terlihat lusuh, dan sepertinya setiap pelelangan, pria itu memakai pakaian formal yang sama. Ia berdiri di dekat sangkar yang mengurung Itachi, dan sangkar-sangkar kosong di sebelah Uchiha sulung karena sangkar itu sudah terjual isinya, dan Itachi-lah orang yang terakhir dijual pada pelelangan malam ini. Sesekali Itachi dapat mendengar deritan lantai kayu ketika pria itu menggerakkan kakinya, pegal karena berdiri selama berjam-jam untuk memimpin proses pelelangan ini di hadapan tamu-tamu penting.

Setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, nasib Itachi tidaklah semakin membaik. Dia ditangkap dan dijual untuk diperlakukan seperti binatang. Setelah dirinya diobati dari luka tembak, dia hanya ditahan di sebuah sangkar besi, dengan makanan yang akan diberikan sesuai jadwal—layaknya memberikan makan seekor anjing. Setiap malam, Itachi hanya meringkuk di dalam sudut sangkar itu, ketika sinar bulan masuk melewati celah-celah jendela, menunjukan jika dunia luar sana masih sama seperti dahulu. Sama baiknya, dan indahnya. Namun, apa yang tidak sama hanya ketidakberadaan dirinya, dan keluarganya yang selalu menelusuri setiap tempat di permukaan bumi. Setiap pagi, hingga siang, Itachi hanya bisa memandang bayangan burung besar yang terus mengepakan sayapnya di dekat jendela. Entah sarang burung itu berada di dekat tempat pelelangan ini, Itachi tidak tahu. Iapun tidak tahu burung apa yang bagi hayalan Itachi seperti menemaninya.

Anak kecil itu ketakutan. Ia takut jika seseorang memasuki ruangan, dan memukuli anak-anak lain yang dikurung di dalam sangkar karena anak-anak itu melakukan tindakan yang tidak disenangi oleh orang-orang itu. Ia takut ketika beberapa anak di depannya kehilangan nyawa karena sesak napas akibat kedinginan. Ia takut setiap saat harus melihat kekerasan di depan matanya, dan itu membuat dirinya hanya bisa memeluk lutut sembari menutup matanya, berharap ketika dia membuka mata; ia berada di dalam kamar dengan ibunya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Itachi sungguh takut, tetapi dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Di balik rasa sedihnya karena kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya, dia hanya bisa diam diperlakukan seperti binatang; dipecut, diajari bertindak baik, diberikan makanan tidak layak, dan dibiarkan hidup layaknya dirinya tidaklah mempunyai arti.

Cklek.

Suara pintu dibuka membuat lamunan Itachi terbuyarkan, dan orang-orang yang tadi berteriak di depannya sudah tidak ada. Ya, sepertinya pelelangan telah selesai.

"Nak…," terdengar suara wanita di depan Itachi. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis memandang dirinya, ketika pintu yang menahan dirinya selama berbulan-bulan ini terbuka, "kau, baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Untuk pertama kali, setelah sekian lama Itachi baru disapa kembali dengan lembut seperti itu.

Itachi menatap orang-orang di depannya. Awalnya, dia ketakutan. Tetapi, setelah orang-orang itu mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar lembut di telinganya, ia yakin jika orang-orang yang berdiri di depan pintu sangkarnya adalah orang-orang baik, dan kemungkinan adalah orang yang akan merawatnya dan membebaskannya dari tempat mengerikan ini.

* * *

**Words for Us  
**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ItaKyuu, dan SasuNaru**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: Cerita ini penuh adegan kekerasan, lebih baik membaca No Words For You, miss typo, dan masih banyak hal lagi.**

**Cerita ini bukan untuk dikomersilkan, tetapi untuk kesenangan pembuat pada menulis.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Asal Mula  
**

* * *

_Perjalanan Menuju Dataran Eropa, 1873...  
_

Sama hal seperti pada saat Naruto melakukan perjalanan menuju dataran barat, cuaca di atas kapal sungguh cerah. Ia dapat merasakan hangatnya matahari menjelang siang, ketika awan-awan putih membentang besar di atasnya—menghiasi langit biru. Mata biru pemuda itu menatap lurus ke depan. Ia sesekali menghela napas, tidak nyangka akan kembali ke tempat kelahirannya setelah sekian lama dia bertualang di Dataran Barat.

Perasaan Naruto tidaklah sama seperti dia waktu pertama kali pergi ke Dataran Barat; excited dan menggebu-gebu untuk segera tiba. Pada saat dirinya akan menghadapi dataran Eropa—tepatnya London—banyak perasaan tidak nyaman yang dibawanya. Dia merasa dirinya akan kembali dikekang, dan bosan. Tetapi, dia harus tetap pergi ke tanah kelahirannya setelah menerima surat dari ibunya. Surat yang memberitahukan pesta yang selalu diadakan seratus tahun sekali oleh keluarganya, dan wajib didatanginya.

Sebenarnya bukanlah pesta itu yang membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke dataran London, tetapi seseorang yang ditulis ibunya—Menma. Pemuda yang selalu menjadi saingannya semenjak dia lahir. Pemuda yang selalu dianggap sepadan dengan Naruto dalam segala hal. Pemuda yang mendapatkan segala-galanya, sama halnya dengan Naruto pun akan datang karena dia adalah sepupu Naruto.

Di dalam surat itu, Kushina (ibu Naruto) menjelaskan jika Menma sangat menanti-nanti hari pesta itu. Dia ingin melihat sejauh mana Naruto berkembang, sedangkan dirinya cukup sukses menjalani hidupnya di dataran timur. Selain itu, ibu Naruto pun menjelaskan jika Menma sangat menanti-nanti calon pendamping yang akan dibawa oleh Naruto yang tentu saja Menma pasti meminta ibu Naruto menulis hal itu agar memberi peringatan pada Naruto jika Menma pastilah telah mendapatkan calon pendamping yang sepadan untuknya, dan calon pendamping itu diyakini akan mengalahkan calon pendamping Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan benda yang selalu disimpannya selama ini di dalam saku celananya. Dua gelang kepunyaan Uchiha; gelang Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha. Ia menatap gelang itu, dan mengelus gelang itu perlahan.

Grap.

Seseorang memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar punggungnya, dan napas di lehernya Naruto sangat tahu siapa orang yang telah memeluknya. Dia kembali memasukkan gelang itu ke dalam saku celananya, dan mengelus tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Kenapa kau tampak risau?"_ tanya Sasuke—kekasih Naruto—dengan nada perlahan. Membisikkan desahan dengan lembut dan hangat—selembut angin laut hari ini.

Sudah tiga bulan mereka bersama di dataran untuk orang-orang putih, tetapi Naruto dan Sasuke belum saja dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik. Mereka berdua masih saja menggunakan bahasa mereka masing-masing karena baik Naruto dan Sasuke tidaklah ada yang mau untuk belajar. Mereka berdua lebih suka berbicara dengan bahasa mereka sendiri. Tetapi, mereka berdua tidak merisaukan hal itu karena _yang terpilih_ atau Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menyukai gaya mereka berkomunikasi. Mencoba untuk mengerti satu dengan lainnya tanpa berbicara membuat mereka terasa lebih dekat dibandingkan orang-orang yang lebih menggunakan omongan ketika menjalin hubungan karena mereka lebih aktif untuk menunjukkan perasaan mereka dibandingkan berbicara.

Naruto membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Sasuke, dan mengeluskan jari-jarinya pada pipi _sang terpilih. _Penampilan Sasuke berubah drastis, walaupun dia masih menggunakan kata-kata aneh. Di balik rambut raven-nya yang sudah tertata rapih, dan wajah tampak coretan, membuat Sasuke lebih mempesona sehingga wanita manapun tidak bisa berpaling ketika melihatnya. Bentuk tubuhnya yang proposional dibalut dengan pakaian orang-orang berkulit putih, sehingga menampilkan kesan elite pada Sasuke yang memang layak menggunakan pakaian-pakaian itu.

"Kita akan tiba sebentar lagi _yang terpilih_..," kata Naruto dengan senyuman tipis. Julukan Sasuke dia ketahui dari Kyuubi yang sudah cukup lancar menggunakan bahasa untuk orang-orang berkulit putih.

Julukan Sasuke di tempatnya berasal yang diucapkan dengan lancar oleh Naruto terdengar merdu di telinga sang Uchiha. Elusan tangan Naruto membuat sang terpilih memejamkan matanya sesaat—menikmati belaian tangan Naruto. Ia megenggam tangan Naruto, dan mengecup telapak tangan itu perlahan sebelum memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

"_Aku menyukai cara kau memanggilku,"_ bisik Sasuke—menghembuskan napas halus pada wajah Naruto.

Ciuman manis mendarat di bibir Naruto. Ciuman yang sering dilakukan oleh Sasuke pada saat keadaan sedang senyaman ini. Perlahan dan lembut Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Naruto. Ia merasakan bibir lembut dan manis seperti karamel itu sebelum menjilatnya, meminta ijin untuk masuk.

Tangan kuat Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan posesif. Sedangkan jari-jari Naruto memegang pipi Sasuke—memperdalam ciuman. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya saling mencicipi untuk merasakan keintiman berubah menjadi penuh dominasi—meminta lebih. Mereka berdua saling melilitkan, mempermainkan, dan menekan lidah mereka. Perlahan, Naruto menjilat deretan gigi Sasuke, ketika tangannya meremas rambut Uchiha.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan pagutan mereka. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, sehingga napas mereka berdua dapat dirasakan. Mata mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Bibir Naruto membengkak, sisa dari hisapan sang Uchiha.

"Waw," gumam Naruto. Ia memang tidak pernah bosan dan terkejut dengan rasanya bibir _sang terpilih_.

Sasuke mengeluskan ibu jarinya pada bibir Naruto seolah-olah minta maaf pada perlakuannya pada Naruto, sehingga bibir sang Namikaze membengkak.

Hanya hal ini yang membuat Naruto tidak risau pada saat kembali ke London. Hanya ini yang dapat meyakini dirinya jika Naruto tidak akan merasa jenuh ketika berada di kota kelahirannya. Sasuke Uchiha adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat Naruto merasa kerasan tinggal dimanapun. Ya, Naruto yang sangat mensyukuri kemunculan Sasuke dikehidupannya, hingga ia selalu tersenyum, walaupun kondisi hatinya tidaklah baik.

Naruto pun akan mencuri waktu untuk bercumbu dengan Sasuke ketika dia merasa ada mata yang menatap dirinya dan Sasuke. Naruto pun melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ternyata orang-orang di sekitarnya memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang heran, bahkan ada yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi jijik. Semua orang itu adalah penumpang kapal ini. Orang-orang yang sama akan pergi ke London seperti Naruto dan Sasuke.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak kencang ketika melihat ekspresi orang-orang yang menatapnya. Senyumannya menghilang seketika.

"_Ada apa?"_ tanya Sasuke ketika melihat perubahan warna pada ekspresi Naruto, _"apakah semua baik-baik saja?"_ tanyanya, tetapi Naruto hanya terdiam—tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak mengertinya. Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya untuk mengira-ngira pertanyaan Sasuke.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Di waktu yang sama…_

_Dataran Barat…_

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar di tengah-tengah hutan belantara.

Pemuda berambut merah berusaha menghindar tembakan itu. Ia tidak boleh lengah melawan orang-orang berkulit putih ini. Lalu, dengan cekatan dia mengambil anak panah yang tersimpan di belakang punggungnya. Ia menembakkan panah itu kepada orang-orang berkulit putih pengguna kuda yang lagi-lagi meganggu perbatasan suku pedalaman.

SRET!

Kyuubi bersembunyi di balik pohon setelah menembakkan panah.

Tidak disangka serangan dadakan seperti ini akan datang. Daerah yang selama ini selalu dijaga oleh Naruto rupanya diserang secara terus-menerus ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu pergi ke kampung halamannya, sedangkan Sasuke yang bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan suku pun ikut serta—pergi dengan Naruto. Alhasil, Kyuubi yang masih merasa bagian pedalaman suku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memimpin pergerakkan para pembela kaum pedalaman itu serta kaum suku pedalaman sendiri. Ia yang tidak bisa meminta bantuan dari Naruto dan Sasuke harus berjuang untuk membela dan memimpin perlawanan di tanah perbatasan ketika Deidara pun ikut pulang ke kampung halamannya.

Sejenak Kyuubi memegang dadanya yang berdetak dengan kencang. Tanpa Sasuke, dan Naruto di sisinya ketika bertarung membuat dirinya sangat kewalahan karena tidak ada _partner_ yang sesuai untuk mendampinginya. Seluruh orang yang membela perbatasan ini satu persatu tumbang—terkena tembakan. Sedangkan nasib orang-orang suku pedalaman tidak jauh berbeda dengan para pembela itu.

Kyuubi berusaha menenangkan dirinya ketika matanya menatap seekor rubah merah yang muncul dari semak-semak. Rubah merah yang tepat berada di depannya, dan memandang dirinya dengan intens.

"—_hewan suci..,"_ bisik Kyuubi sembari memandang rubah itu. _"Apakah kau diutus untuk membantuku?"_ tanya Kyuubi lagi, ketika hewan itu hanya diam di tempat.

Rubah itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia hanya memandang Kyuubi sampai pada saatnya seekor burung elang besar datang dari langit, menembus pepohonan, dan menyambar rubah itu. Pemuda berambut merah itupun terkejut. Ia menatap jika _yang agung-lah_ yang membawa hewan suci itu ke angkasa luas—menjauhkan sang rubah yang melenguh kesakitan karena cengkraman sang burung elang.

"—_yang agung…," _bisik Kyuubi, wajahnya masih terkejut ketika terdengar bunyi tembakkan yang sangat keras, dekat dengan tubuhnya. Terakhir kali dia berpikir sebelum mendengar tembakan itu, ia berpikir jika binatang yang dijuluki sukunya sebagai _yang agung_ bukanlah _yang agung_ biasanya. Burung itu adalah burung yang berbeda dengan burung yang selalu berada di dekat _yang terpilih._

Kyuubi membalikkan badannya untuk mulai berperang kembali ketika seseorang menembakkan pistol ke arah tubuhnya.

BRUK!

Darah mulai mengalir dari bagian kedua kaki Kyuubi, dan pemuda itupun terjatuh ke atas tanah.

.

.

"Kami menemukan dia di balik pohon."

Seorang pria dengan mengenakan kemeja biru, celana hitam, sepatu bot bergerigi putar berbentuk bintang pada bagian belakangnya, dan topi koboy menghempaskan Kyuubi ke atas tanah. Ia menggeret Kyuubi dari balik pohon dengan sangat kasar, dan tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Orang itu menghadapkan Kyuubi pada sosok manusia bermata _onyx_, dengan senyuman miring seperti iblis yang dibangkitkan dari neraka. Orang itu berdiri di tengah-tengah hamparan mayat bersimbah darah.

Tidak berdaya karena kedua kakinya terluka parah Kyuubi hanya bisa menatap pemuda yang melangkah ke arahnya dan berdiri di hadapannya, "tidak aku sangka akan bertemu denganmu disini," kata orang itu—Itachi, "tidakkah ini sangat menarik, ketika kita berdua harus bertarung seperti ini?" lanjutnya, ketika Kyuubi mengepalkan kedua tangannya—ingin membunuh orang di depannya itu. "Kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku. Tidak akan bisa menang," kata Itachi dengan nada _arrogant._

Kyuubi terdiam. Ia tidak sudi berbicara dengan orang di hadapannya ini. Ia lebih memilih menatap mayat di dekatnya, ketika perasaan nyeri mehantam hatinya. Ia sangat berduka ketika melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya, dan iapun bingung apa yang harus dikatakan pada Naruto dan Sasuke atas kekalahannya ini.

Pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia menjambak rambut Kyuubi, sehingga Kyuubi pun harus mendesis kesakitan. Ruby bertemu onyx. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, ketika sorot mata Kyuubi mengisyaratkan kebencian. Ia benar-benar jijik dengan pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang selalu mendatangi Kediaman Naruto hanya untuk menawar perbatasan ini, dan terakhir kali pemuda itu datang dia telah menawar dirinya!

"Pe—pergilah ke—ke neraka!" seru Kyuubi. Dengan perkataan yang tidak cukup pasih untuk mencemooh, Kyuubi berusaha mencaci-maki Itachi.

Senyuman setan Itachi semakin lebar, "sepertinya bukan akulah yang akan pergi ke neraka," Itachi bangkit dari samping Kyuubi. Dengan tenang ia melangkahkan kaki—melewati gelimpangan mayat suku pedalaman hasil peperangan. Sesekali Itachi menginjak mayat itu, tidak menghargai sama sekali manusia-manusia yang menjadi rekan Kyuubi sejak lama, "kau akan lihat siapa yang harus pergi ke neraka," kata Itachi dengan nada dingin. Ia mendekatkan diri pada sosok wanita yang tubuhnya sudah tidak berdaya—tumbang di atas tanah.

Itachi mengambil pistol dari sebuah wadah yang disimpan di celananya. Ia memandangi pistol tangan di tangannya dengan cermat sebelum menodongkan ujung pistol itu ke arah Chiyo yang merintih kesakitan karena kaki dan tangannya tertembak. Di bawah topi koboy-nya Itachi menyeringai keji, sedangkan mata Kyuubi perlahan membulat—sadar sebentar lagi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Itachi.

"JA—JANGAN!" teriak Kyuubi, mencegah Itachi untuk melakukan hal yang dia bayangkan, "JANGAN SAKITI DIA, AKU MOHON!" baru kali ini Kyuubi memohon pada seseorang, "AKU MOHON TUAN, JANGAN SAKITI DIA!" teriak Kyuubi. Ia berusaha merangkak ke arah Chiyo yang terbaring dengan perut menempel pada tanah. "DIA SUDAH TUA, JIKA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA MAKA BU—

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Itachi menembakkan pistolnya tepat di depan Kyuubi.

Suasana hutan hening seketika. Bahkan angin pun tidak berani membuat kegaduhan. Seluruh orang yang menjadi anak buah Itachi saling bertatapan—ngeri dengan sikap majikan mereka yang tidak mempunyai belas kasihan. Kyuubi menatap darah mulai mengalir dari tubuh nenek di hadapannya. Air mata pun mulai membasahi Kyuubi. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangisan ketika ingatan baik mengenai nenek yang selalu berjuang untuk desanya kini telah tiada. Kenapa dia tega? Kenapa dia tega membunuh seorang nenek tua renta? Padahal nenek itu hanyalah wanita tidak berdaya yang mempunyai semangat besar. Wanita itu ikut berperang sebab ia ingin menemui dirinya dan Sasuke karena wanita tua itu merindukan mereka berdua, tetapi kenapa ada orang yang setega Itachi?! Kenapa orang itu menyakiti wanita yang tidak memegang senjata, dan datang ke medan perang hanya untuk mengobati orang-orang terluka?!

"CHI—CHIYOOOOO!" teriak Kyuubi dengan tangisan yang membasahi pipinya, "CHIYOOOOOO!" Kyuubi berusaha merangkak ke arah wanita yang sudah tiada itu ketika Itachi menendangnya agar tidak mendekati nenek-nenek itu, sehingga posisi Kyuubi pun tertelentang.

Itachi menginjak dada Kyuubi—tidak berbelas kasihan. Kakinya berusaha diangkat oleh Kyuubi, ketika Itachi semakin menekan kaki itu agar menyakiti pemuda di bawahnya. Kyuubi mendesis pada saat gerigi pada bagian belakang sepatu Itachi mengenai baju dan kulitnya, "Percuma saja kau menangis," Itachi mencemooh, "—karena dia sudah menjadi mayat," lanjutnya. "Mayat yang pantas berada di neraka," tawa Itachi—menggemakan hutan.

Kyuubi menarik, memukul, dan berusaha melepaskan kaki Itachi dari atas dadanya, "KAU BRENGSEK!" teriak Kyuubi. "KAU BRENGSEK, LEPASKAN AKU!" Kyuubi semakin meronta, tetapi Itachi semakin tidak peduli.

Dengan tenang Itachi menatap anak buahnya secara satu per satu, "ikat dia di belakang kudaku," gumam Itachi dengan enteng. "Ikat dengan erat karena jika sampai terlepas aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian," ancamnya—benar-benar serius.

"Te—tetapi Lord, kaki pemuda itu sedang terluka," salah satu dari anak buah Itachi merasa terlalu berlebihan jika harus menggeret seseorang dengan memakai kuda, ketika untuk berjalan saja orang tersebut tidaklah bisa. "Tidakkah itu ber—

DOR!

Itachi menembak orang itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

Suasana semakin hening. Seluruh orang tidak ada yang berani bertingkah ketika salah satu tubuh rekan mereka mati tertembak, dan terjatuh ke atas tanah ketika mengomentari tindak-tanduk Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum—tidak merasa bersalah, "siapa lagi yang ingin berkomentar?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Semua orang langsung beranjak dari posisi mereka masing-masing. Sesuai keinginan Itachi, sebagian dari mereka mengikat Kyuubi yang kakinya terluka di belakang kuda Itachi, dan sebagian lagi membereskan sisa-sisa sesudah peperangan sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke kediaman Itachi.

Dan?

Rupanya pancingannya pada Naruto berhasil. Dengan bantuan Menma, Itachi Uchiha pun dapat menyingkirkan Naruto, kekasih sang Namikaze itu, dan Deidara dari dataran barat. Dengan begitu Itachi pun mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan:

Dataran perbatasan dan orang yang bisa dijadikan alat untuk menjadi pelampiasan nafsunya!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Perubahan sikap Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung. Semenjak ciuman di kapal itu Naruto tidaklah banyak berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, bahkan cenderung diam, hingga pada saatnya mereka harus turun dari kapal.

Setelah menyiapkan barang-barang bawaan mereka, dan berpamitan pada Lee (pemilik kapal) Naruto menginjakan kakinya di daratan Eropa. Sasuke memandang berkeliling. Di sepanjang dermaga ramai sekali pedagang. Selain itu, pakaian orang-orang itu tampak rapih. Wanita memakai gaun, dan payung karena cuaca hari ini panas, sedangkan para pria menggunakan kemeja dengan rambut dibedaki hingga memutih. Ha—ah, rupanya seperti inilah dataran Eropa—tempat kelahiran Naruto. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sangat antusias. Ia tidak sabar untuk berangkat ke kediaman Naruto dan melihat rumah Naruto yang menurut perkiaraannya pastilah sangat besar—sama besarnya dengan rumah Naruto di Dataran Barat sana.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "ayo, Sasuke!" ajak Naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto berjalan lebih dahulu dari Sasuke. Ia seperti berusaha tidak terlalu dekat dengan sang Uchiha ketika berada di depan umum.

.

.

2 Jam kemudian…

Perjalanan menuju ke kediaman Naruto menyita cukup banyak waktu. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam di dalam kereta kuda. Tetapi, tidak seperti saat di dermaga tadi, sikap Naruto kembali hangat pada saat mereka hanya berdua. Bahkan sesekali Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke, dan tersenyum cerah—menikmati saat-saat mereka berdua. Namun, ketika derap kaki kuda berhenti, dan kereta kuda berhenti berguncang, Naruto menghentikan tingkah manjanya itu. Tatapannya menjadi awas, ketika sang kusir membukakan pintu kereta untuknya dan Sasuke.

Setelah turun dari kereta kuda, Sasuke melihat ke arah hamparan rumput yang membentang luas di depannya. Di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu terdapat sebuah rumah seperti kastil. Rumah yang sangat besar—empat kali lipat lebih besar dari umah Naruto di dataran barat itu. Rumah yang ada di depannya dicat berwarna putih dan sangat megah, namun tidak menghilangkan unsur khas rumah-rumah bergaya Eropa. Di setiap sudut dan tengah tengah depan bangunan rumah itu terdapat pahatan-pahatan berukiran manusia. Sedangkan di depan rumah itu sendiri terdapat kolam berbentuk bulat dengan patung anak kecil yang sedang membawa guci yang mengalirkan air—tersimpan di tengah-tengah kolam itu.

"NARUTO?!" terdengar suara wanita dari arah hamparan kebun mawar yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kereta kuda. Wanita itu berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia memakai gaun warna krem dengan topi yang senada warnanya dengan gaun itu. Tangannya dilapisi kaos tangan terbuat dari kain yang memanjang hingga hampir menutupi sebagian lengannya.

"IBU!" seru Naruto, membalas pelukan ibunya—Kushina.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah bermenit-menit mereka melepaskan kerinduan, "Akhirnya kau datang juga," katanya. Terlihat sekali jika Kushina berusaha menahan air mata, "kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungi ibu?" Kushina menyusutkan sapu tangan yang dibawanya ke matanya yang berair. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk meluapkan kerinduannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum untuk membalas pertanyaan ibunya, "Oh, iya!" Naruto seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Dimana ayah?" tanya Naruto—tidak biasanya ayahnya berpisah dari ibunya, walaupun hanya sedetik.

"Dia sedang menyiapkan persiapan pesta bersama Deidara, dan Menma," jawab Kushina. Ia mengelus kepala anaknya, ketika menyadari seseorang sejak tadi hanya terdiam—memandangi dirinya dan Naruto "—dan siapa ini?" tanya Kushina, sedikit bingung dengan kemunculan pemuda asing di dekat anaknya. Tetapi, senyuman hangat masih tersirat di bibir wanita itu ketika memandang Naruto. Ia sangat menghargai siapapun yang menjadi orang terdekat anaknya.

Nama Menma membuat Naruto menelan ludah, dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa terdapat suatu perasaan yang mengganjil hadir ketika mendengar nama itu. Iapun tidak tahu kenapa menjadi takut untuk mengakui jika dirinya mempunyai orientasi yang menyimpang pada ibunya. Padahal, ia sudah menyiapkan semua ini jauh-jauh hari, bahkan sebelum surat itu datang, "A—ah, ini temanku," secara reflek Naruto berbohong pada orang yang pertama kalinya ditemui di London, ketika rasa tidak mau kalah yang sangat besar dari Menma semakin menguasai dirinya. Iapun berbohong ketika dia takut untuk mengakui kelainannya pada publik, terlebih jika mengingat statusnya sebagai bangsawan.

Astaga!

Inilah pertama kalinya Naruto memikirkan statusnya.

Kushina bersorak bahagia karena anaknya yang sangat jarang membiarkan orang-orang berkunjung ke rumah (kecuali sahabat terdekatnya) membawa temannya. Tetapi, Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan khawatir ketika wajah Naruto tampak pucat-pasi, dan menjadi sangat pendiam.

_Ada apa denganmu?_

Batin Sasuke—sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

_**Bersambung…**_

Ketemu lagi sama Taz, si author ngaco. Nggak biasanya Taz mau menghadirkan lanjutan fic dari oneshot. Tapi, Taz tertarik sama tokoh di fic ini untuk di explore lebih lanjut. Hehehe. Mungkin chapter fic ini sedikit, tetapi jumlah words akan bertambah—sepertinya. Nggak akan banyak kayak multi crimson gitu. Jadi, yaaaa… konfliknya juga seadanya #ngek. Oke, apakah ada yang mau membunuh Taz karena sikap Itachi? Baik banget kan sikapnya? #kedip2gaje. Taz suka kekejian Itachi yang nggak kayak biasanya #dibantaireader. Yap, untuk akhir kata: apakah fic ini perlu dilanjut? Soalnya Taz juga agak ragu buat nerusin fic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Kediaman Naruto di dataran Eropa memang jauh lebih menakjubkan daripada di Dataran barat sana. Pasalnya, tempat Naruto di dataran Eropa berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih besar dibandingkan di dataran barat sana, dan banyak sekali kuda kepunyaan Namikaze yang memiliki kualitas terbaik berkeliaran di tempat ini. Lalu, bukan hanya empat atau lima orang pelayan lah yang bekerja di dalam kediaman ini, melainkan berpuluh-puluh pelayan. Mereka semua sedang sibuk menyiapkan menu makanan, dan membersihkan kediaman Naruto untuk acara pesta yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Sedangkan tidak kalah sibuknya, Lord Namikaze pun ikut turun serta untuk mendekor tempat pesta.

Selesai berbincang-bincang dengan ibunya, dengan didampingi Sasuke, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya—mengelilingi kastil. Dia sudah lama sekali tidak menghirup udara London, dan tidak disangka udara di tempat ini begitu sejuk dibandingkan di dataran barat sana. Cuacanya pun lebih dingin, sehingga Naruto yang sudah cukup lama menetap di dataran barat harus membiasakan diri terlebih dahulu dengan mengenakan baju hangat. Sedangkan Sasuke yang biasa hidup di alam terbuka nampak tenang—tidak terpengaruh oleh cuaca.

"Biasanya, aku selalu bermain di tempat ini Sasuke," kata Naruto. Ia berbicara, menjelaskan lingkungan—tempat dirinya dilahirkan, walaupun Sasuke tidak mengerti perkataannya.

Sasuke tersenyum—menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

Sang terpilih menatap ke seluruh penjuru halaman Kediaman Naruto. Halaman rumah ini begitu besar dan terawat. Sekeliling halaman Keluarga Namikaze di dominasi oleh warna hijau. Tetapi, berbeda dengan tempat Sasuke dibesarkan; kehijauan halaman Namikaze didominasi oleh rerumputan, bukan oleh pepohonan tinggi.

"—dan kau tahu? Sewaktu kecil aku dan Deidara pernah dihukum karena terlalu asik bermain dan pulang pada larut malam," lanjut Naruto. Ia terkekeh kecil—mengingat masa kecilnya, dan Sasuke pun tersenyum dikala melihat ekspresi suaminya yang bahagia. "Ha—ah, sejak kecil aku memang sudah senang bertualang," Naruto menghela napas sejenak.

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Oh, iya!" Naruto berseru, "—aku pernah mengatakan padamu, jika mempunyai kuda terbaik, bukan?" Naruto melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia memastikan tidak ada seorang pun di sekeliling dia dan Sasuke.

Sasuke ikut melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

GRAP!

Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, setelah memastikan jika tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar mereka. Pemuda Uchiha menatap bingung Naruto, "ikut aku!" dengan senyuman lebar Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikuti dirinya, dan Sasuke dengan senang hati mengikuti suaminya.

Tidak jauh dari rumah utama Kediaman Uzumaki terdapat sebuah istal kuda yang pada bagian luarnya dibatasi oleh pagar kayu (berguna untuk membatasi arah jalan-jalannya kuda). Di bagian luar istal itu terdapat dua sampai tiga orang pengurus kuda yang sedang sibuk menyikat kuda, dan sebagian lagi sibuk membersihkan kandang kuda. Di saat Naruto datang bersama Sasuke, para pengurus kuda itu menganggukan kepala mereka dengan hormat.

Naruto melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sasuke ketika dia berhadap-hadapan dengan orang lain.

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang ekspresi dan sikapnya menjadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika mereka berdua berada di depan orang lain. Naruto pun sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

"L—lord?!" pekik seseorang dari arah dalam istal. Orang itu kebetulan akan mengambil air dari luar istal ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto. Orang itu menjatuhkan embernya dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Iruka!" Naruto berseru—semangat.

Sasuke menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit berbeda dari para pelayan Naruto yang Sasuke temui di luar istal. Pria yang bernama Iruka ini mengenakan kemeja berenda, dengan dibalut rompi terbuat dari kulit berwarna kecokelatan. Hal yang paling mencolok dari pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu adalah alas kakinya. Iruka mengenakan sepatu bots berwarna hitam, ketika tugas Iruka di Kediaman Namikaze cukup berat.

Iruka membungkuk hormat pada Naruto, "Lord, kapan anda tiba?" katanya, setelah menegakan badannya kembali.

"Baru saja," jawab Naruto, "Bagaimana dengan Gamabunta? Apakah dia sehat?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pemuda berambut pirang ini melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari kuda kesayangannya yang biasanya akan menghampiri Naruto, jika kuda itu melihat sosok majikannya.

Iruka melirik istal yang terletak di belakangnya. Jelas sekali jika Gamabunta terdapat di dalam kandangnya, "Sangat sehat, yang mulia, dan sepertinya dia sangat merindukan anda…," katanya, "—saya telah selesai menyikat dan mengajak jalan-jalan Gamabunta, Lord," Iruka tersenyum. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap Naruto, "—sekarang, ia sedang beristirahat."

Kosa kata yang digunakan Iruka membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Berhentilah berbicara formal seperti itu, bukankah kau sudah menganggapku seperti anakmu sendiri?" kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang terkesan marah dibuat-buat.

Iruka salah tingkah, "Maafkan saya, Lord…," katanya, dengan cengiran lebar. Ia mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang baru, ketika matanya menatap Sasuke, "Ah, siapa dia, Lord? Apakah anda membawa teman anda kemari?" tanya Iruka, terkejut karena tidak biasanya Naruto membawa teman setelah selesai bertualang dari tanah entah-berantah.

Sang Namikaze hampir saja melupakan keberadaan Sasuke karena terlalu asik berbicara dengan Iruka. Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap 'suaminya' yang sejak tadi hanya diam—memperhatikan pembicaraan Naruto dan Iruka, walaupun dia tidak mengerti, "Perkenalkan, ini adalah Iruka, dan dia adalah Sasuke," kata Naruto pada Iruka, dan Sasuke, "Dia temanku dari dataran barat, dan dia tidak pasih dalam bahasa kita karena Sasuke adalah penduduk asli dari dataran barat," Naruto tidak enak perasaan ketika untuk kedua kalinya dia mengatakan jika Sasuke adalah temannya, "—jadi maklumi saja," bisik Naruto dengan ekspresi menyesal. Iruka bisa melihat jika ada hubungan tidak beres di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Saya mengerti Lord," Iruka menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sasuke, "—dan selamat datang, sir, semoga anda kerasan tinggal di tempat ini, sir!" meskipun Naruto sudah menjelaskan jika Sasuke tidak mengerti bahasa mereka, Iruka tetap menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan suka-cita.

Sasuke menatap Iruka dengan ekspresi datar.

Naruto menghela napas, ketika suasana menjadi sedikit aneh, di saat Sasuke hanya terdiam, Iruka tetap memperlihatkan cengiran keramahannya, "Sudah-sudah, aku ingin lihat Gama—

"Lord Naruto..," seseorang mengintruksi pertemuan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Iruka.

Naruto menatap orang yang memanggil namanya.

Hatake Kakashi.

Pria yang baru saja memunculkan wujudnya adalah kepercayaan ayah Naruto. Baik Iruka maupun Kakashi sudah ada di Kediaman Naruto sejak pemuda Namikaze itu lahir. Secara tidak langsung Iruka dan Kakashi adalah penanggung jawab Naruto apabila kedua orang tua Naruto pergi meninggalkan Naruto karena ada urusan mendesak. Oleh karena itu, bagi Naruto, Iruka dan Kakashi sudah seperti kedua orang tuanya, walaupun Iruka dan Kakashi tidaklah pernah akur. Entah ada hubungan apa di antara Kakashi dan Iruka, sepertinya kedua pria itu sudah memiliki perjanjian tidak tertulis, jika mereka tidak layak menjadi teman, melainkan musuh.

"Kakashi?" Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan kagum. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak melihat Kakashi, dan tampaknya pria itu sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan. Kakashi tetap disibukan dengan novel dewasanya.

"Lord Minato memanggil anda untuk menghadap…," lapor Kakashi, sembari mempersilahkan Naruto untuk mengikuti dirinya.

Mendengar nama ayahnya, membuat Naruto tidak enak hati, hingga dia tertawa miris. Tadinya, setelah bertemu ibunya, Naruto hendak langsung pergi ke tempat ayahnya. Namun, di saat Naruto tahu jika Menma sedang bersama ayahnya, Naruto langsung berubah pikiran. Ia lebih baik mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan di wilayah kediaman Namikaze sebelum menghadap ayahnya. Toh, nanti pada jam makan malam mereka akan bertemu. Namun, sepertinya Minato terlalu tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Iruka, bisakah kau mengajak Sasuke untuk melihat Gamabunta?" Naruto meminta Iruka untuk menemani Sasuke.

Iruka menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Naruto, "Saya mengerti Lord," jawab Iruka.

Dengan bahasa isyarat, Naruto menjelaskan pada Sasuke, jika pemuda Uchiha itu akan diajak jalan-jalan oleh Iruka selagi Naruto bertemu ayahnya. Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti, dan membiarkan Naruto untuk pergi—menemui ayahnya.

Naruto pamit undur diri pada Iruka, dan pemuda itupun meninggalkan istal, ketika Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto dari sudut matanya dengan ekspresi dingin.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Silahkan!" Iruka mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam istal dan melihat kuda kepunyaan Naruto.

Pemuda Uchiha terdiam di tempat.

"Sir?" Iruka menatap heran Sasuke.

Senyuman yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan Sasuke kepada Naruto hadir di bibir sang Uchiha, _"bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" _ kata Sasuke—memakai bahasa sukunya, _"—mungkin mengenai aturan-aturan di tempat ini yang sepertinya…,"_ tatapan Sasuke menajam, seperti burung elang yang siap menyambar korbannya, _"—haruskah Naruto berbohong jika dia memiliki kekasih dari tempat lain, atau… lebih parahnya jika ia berbohong karena memiliki masalah jika seorang laki-lakilah yang menjadi kekasihnya?" _nada kemarahan terdengar dari perkataan Sasuke. Tetapi, Iruka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang diucapkan Sasuke, dan apa yang membuat sang terpilih tampak sangat kesal.

.

.

Jika seperti ini…

Apakah tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke mengerti bahasa orang berkulit putih?

Dan, sejak kapan Sasuke mengerti?

**Tazmaniadevil**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang baca ayahnya.

"Masuk!" terdengar perintah dari dalam ruangan itu.

Cklek!

Krieeettt…

Naruto membuka pintu kayu di depannya.

Berbagai macam buku tersusun rapih di dalam rak yang berdereret—menempel—pada dinding. Di saat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk, tidak seperti di luar ruangan baca tadi, rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Hal ini diakibatkan oleh kayu yang sebagai bahan utama untuk lantai dan langit-langit ruangan baca Tuan besar Kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, hingga matanya menatap sebuah meja dan kursi yang terletak di tengah ruangan berasalan permadani bewarna gelap.

"Naruto!" Minato beranjak dari atas kursinya, dan bergerak melangkah menuju Naruto. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak putra semata wayangnya yang sudah lama sekali tidak kembali ke tanah air.

"Ayah!" gumam Naruto. Ia mengangguk hormat pada ayahnya.

Minato kembali ke tempat duduknya, "Bagaimana petualanganmu di Dataran Barat, Nak?" tanyanya, sembari mempernyaman letak duduknya.

"Sangat mengesankan…," jawab Naruto—tanpa berpikir ke dua kalinya. Sasuke Uchiha adalah hal pertama yang langsung terbesit di pikiran Naruto ketika mengingat Dataran Barat.

Minato memanggutkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti, "Ah, syukur jika seperti itu," gumamnya. Ia menatap Naruto yang sudah semakin dewasa dan tenang—tidak seperti saat pemuda Namikaze itu pergi ke dataran barat untuk pertama kalinya, "Silahkan duduk, Nak!" perintah Minato, "Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan seperti itu," lanjutnya dengan sedikit candaan.

Candaan ayahnya membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Naruto akan duduk di depan ayahnya ketika matanya melihat sosok yang sangat tidak asing bagi Naruto. Menma. Naruto lupa jika pemuda itu masih ada disini. Diakibatkan terlalu asik berbicara dengan ayahnya, Naruto sampai lupa jika manusia menyebalkan yang selalu mengusili kehidupannya pun sudah berada di tempat ayahnya sebelum Naruto tiba. Dengan sungkan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi kosong yang berada di samping Menma. Sejenak, Naruto membalas senyuman penuh misteri Menma ketika mata Naruto dan Menma beradu pandang.

Naruto menatap ayahnya—tidak mempedulikan Menma, "Aku dengar ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan?" tanya Naruto. Ia ingin segera pergi dari ruangan ini ketika mengetahui Menma tepat berada di sampingnya.

Minato menatap sejenak Menma, dan lagi-lagi Menma tersenyum penuh misteri. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mempersilahkan Minato untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Ah, ini mengenai masalah umurmu yang…. sudah dewasa…," jawab Minato dengan nada ragu.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bisa kau perjelas maksudmu, ayah?"

"Apakah kamu sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Minato—sedikit terlalu to the point baginya, jika langsung bertanya seperti ini pada Naruto yang sangat tertutup jika berurusan dengan kehidupan percintaannya.

Deg!

Pertanyaan ayahnya, membuat jantung Naruto mencelos untuk beberapa saat.

Tidak butuh dua kali untuk memunculkan wajah Sasuke di benak Naruto, ketika Minato bertanya mengenai pasangan Naruto. Namun lidah Naruto tidak bisa bergerak untuk menjelaskan jika dirinya sudah mempunyai Sasuke di kehidupannya. Naruto hanya bisa diam terlebih ketika seorang Menma berada di sampingnya. Ia takut jika ayahnya akan marah besar, dan mengusir dirinya dari tempat ini. Namun hal yang lebih ditakutkan oleh Naruto adalah ketika dirinya dipermalukan di depan rival abadinya, Menma.

"Masalah itu…," Naruto bergumam. Ia berharap mempunyai keberanian untuk menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Wajahmu tampak sangat khawatir," kata Minato, "—kau tidak usah merasa malu karena di umurmu sekarang belum mempunyai pasangan," lanjut Minato—salah paham, "karena untuk menyambut pesta keluarga kita…. pada malam sekarang, The Baron of Hyuuga akan mengirimkan lady-nya ke tempat kita," Minato tampak sangat senang, "—ayah yakin kau akan cocok dengan Hinata karena menurut kabar, selain cantik, gadis itupun memiliki jiwa petualang seperti dirimu."

Di tengah-tengah ketegangan dan kebingungan yang terjadi pada diri Naruto, sejenak Pemuda Namikaze itu menatap Menma dari sudut matanya. Ia melihat senyuman mencemooh yang sangat sempurna tersirat dari bibir Menma. Rasa curiga muncul dibenak Naruto, tetapi pemuda Namikaze segera menepis rasa curiga itu. Tidaklah baik berprasangka buruk pada seseorang. Terlebih Naruto berpikir, bagaimana mungkin Menma bisa tahu jika Naruto pasti akan kelimpungan dengan datangnya masalah ini?

.

.

Rupanya, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sepupunya yang bekerja sama dengan Itachi pun ikut ambil andil di dalam permainan ini.

* * *

**Words for Us**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ItaKyuu, dan SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Warn: OOT, penuh adegan kekerasan, miss typo lebih baik baca no word for us, dan masih banyak hal lagi**

**Cerita ini bukan untuk dikomersilkan, dan buka juga dimaksud untuk menghina pembuat asli cerita Naruto!**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning of Problem**

* * *

Dataran Barat….

Setelah mengalami hari yang panjang, Itachi memutuskan untuk melepaskan rasa lelahnya di sebuah tempat yang jarang sekali orang-orang awam datangi. Pemuda Uchiha itu singgah ke sebuah tempat yang orang-orang dataran barat biasa menyebutnya 'ruang bawah tanah.' Bukan karena tempat itu berada di ruang bawah tanah, melainkan kegiatan yang dilakukan di tempat itulah yang membuat tempat itu terkesan tertutup dan hanya orang-orang yang diundanglah yang bisa masuk.

Aktivitas di tempat itu bukanlah aktivitas biasa. Tempat yang berada di sebuah kediaman seseorang terpandang di dataran barat, setiap malamnya sering mengadakan acara pertarungan mematikan. Tidak memakai pengaman atau apapun, orang-orang yang dibayar untuk berkelahi melakukan pertarungan hingga salah satu dari mereka terbunuh mati. Dari seluruh orang kaya yang membayar untuk menonton acara tersebut, Itachi adalah salah satu orangnya.

Dengan ekspresi datar, Itachi menonton pertarungan di bangku paling terdepan atau bangku VVIP. Suara penonton terdengar menggaung di seluruh area ruangan ketika kedua pria bertubuh besar saling menghajar di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Sesekali terdapat orang yang mengumpat kesal ketika lakonnya terhantam dan tumbang ke atas lantai, dan ada juga yang mengernyitkan dahinya ketika cairan kental berwarna merah berasal dari sang petarung menetes ke atas lantai.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menang, Chi," kata Sasori, ketika ia menatap wajah Itachi yang terlihat bosan.

_Tidak biasanya Itachi terlihat bosan ketika di area bertarung seperti ini…_

Batin Sasori. Ia menatap temannya lekat-lekat.

"Hn," jawab Itachi. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan, ketika sikut tangannya menempel pada pegangan tangan kursi.

Acara baku hantam di depan Uchiha terus berlanjut, hingga sampai saatnya salah satu dari petarung itu tumbang ke atas lantai dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Wajah petarung itu babak-belur dipenuhi oleh darah. Sedangkan penonton semakin semangat berteriak agar sang pemenang segera melakukan acara 'ritual' untuk merayakan kemenangannya, yaitu membunuh pria yang sudah tidak berdaya—terjatuh—di atas lantai.

"Orang-orang pedalaman yang sudah masuk ke kota memang tamak, dan harus diperlakukan seperti ini," gumam Itachi. Matanya menatap ke area pertarungan dengan tajam.

Dengan ragu, sang pemenang pun berjalan ke arah korbannya. Ia duduk di samping pria yang sudah tidak berdaya, dan dia harus membunuhnya. Sang pemenang pun menatap wajah pria yang tidak berdaya itu. Apakah dia harus membunuh orang yang sudah terkapar seperti ini? Bukankah dia sudah memberikan tontonan yang baik, dan kenapa dia harus membunuh juga? Dengan gemetar pria itu menggerakan tangannya. Hanya dengan mengenakan tangan kosong pria itu harus mencekik atau memukul korbannya, hingga korbannya tewas.

"Cepat bunuh dia!" teriak salah satu penonton—tidak sabaran.

"Dia tidak akan pernah selamat dari hati nuraninya," Itachi tersenyum mencemooh. Sedangkan Sasori bergidik ngeri. Pemuda Sabaku masih belum terbiasa melihat adegan ini, walaupun sudah beberapa kali Sasori menonton adegan ini bersama Itachi.

Sorak-sorak penonton yang sudah mulai tidak sabaran menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bahkan, ada yang memaki sang pemenang karena dia hanya diam saja—tidak memberikan eksekusi menarik bagi para penonton. Sedangkan, salah satu pelayan dari pemilik acara ini dipanggil oleh tuannya. Ia dibisikan sesuatu sebelum pelayan itu mendatangi pelayan lainnya. Pelayan yang diperintah oleh tuannya itu mengambil sebuah benda yang tersimpan rapih di atas bantal berwarna yang dipegang pelayan lainnya, dan membawa benda tersebut ke hadapan Itachi.

"Lord Itachi," gumam pelayan itu dengan nada takut. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Itachi, "—anda diberi kehormatan sebagai pemenang terbesar dalam acara malam ini untuk mengeksekusi petarung yang kalah," lanjutnya.

Pemuda Uchiha menatap benda yang dibawa oleh pelayan itu. Rupanya Katana yang berasal dari Negeri Timur adalah benda yang indah untuk mengakhiri permainan di malam ini. Mata Itachi teralihkan kepada pemilik acara ini. Ia menatap pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan sepupu dari Sasori. Pemuda itu bernama Gaara. Sama halnya seperti Itachi, Gaara sangat suka menonton acara penuh kekerasan seperti yang ada di depannya ini.

Itachi mengambil katana itu. Ia beranjak dari atas kursi ketika Sasori menahan dirinya.

Itachi menatap Sasori.

"Chi, kau yakin?" tanya Sasori dengan nada khawatir.

"Memberikan pertunjukan menarik untuk orang-orang di tempat ini tidak masalah, bukan?" tanya Itachi. Ekspresinya bosannya menghilang sewaktu seringai keji muncul di bibirnya.

Itachi menggerakan tangannya untuk melepaskan tangan Sasori. Dengan tenang, pemuda Uchiha itu menggerakan kakinya menuju ke area pertandingan, ketika suasana di tempat itu menjadi sangat hening. Di tangannya, ia menggeret katana panjang itu, hingga bunyi logam beradu dengan lantai pun terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan. Seluruh orang langsung mengetahui siapa pemenang terbesar di dalam acara taruhan ini, dan baru pertama kalinya seorang pemenang taruhan dipersilahkan untuk menghakimi petarung yang kalah. Astaga! pertunjukan malam ini sepertinya akan menjadi pertunjukan yang terbaik.

Itachi menatap sang pemenang, "Kau takut, sir?" sindirinya. Ia menaruh lengannya di ujung pegangan katana, ketika ujung katana ini menancab pada lantai. "—jika takut, biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya, sir!" Itachi tersenyum dengan manis.

Pemenang dari pertarungan itu akan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari sang lawan yang kalah ketika terdengar teriakan dari arah pintu akses keluar-masuk ruangan tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu itu.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada sosok wanita yang menembus pertahanan para penjaga luar gedung 'pesta' dan masuk sembarangan ke dalam 'pesta' untuk mengacau 'pesta' tersebut. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning dengan renda putih pada bagian bawahnya. Gaun tersebut tampak lusuh, sama halnya dengan wajah sang wanita. Berbeda dengan orang-orang elite dari dalam ruangan ini. Kulit wanita itu berwarna kecokelatan. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika adalah istri dari salah satu petarung yang merupakan bagian dari dalam suku pedalaman juga.

"Kau, brengsek! Dia itu adalah temanmu! Dia datang kemari untuk membawamu pulang, dan apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak wanita itu. Tubuhnya ditahan oleh para penjaga Kediaman Gaara, "Kau akan membunuhnya, sir! Kau akan membunuhnya!" lanjutnya. Ia histeris, ketika matanya menguraikan air mata.

Itachi menatap sang pemenang, dan korban dari pertarungan ini secara bergiliran, "Apakah kalian berteman?" tanya Itachi.

Tatapan Itachi yang kelam dan tajam membuat sang pemenang pun menundukan kepalanya. Ia takut sekaligus enggan melihat wajah bahagia Itachi. Pria bertubuh kuat itupun menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Suara tawa Itachi membahana memenuhi ruangan, "Kehidupanmu sangat dramatis, pantas saja kau berpikir sangat banyak untuk membunuhnya, Sir" katanya dengan diiringi tawa.

Di saat temannya terkapar tidak berdaya, laki-laki itu memegang kaki Itachi, "S—sir, aku mohon ampuni dia," mohon laki-laki itu—meminta kebijaksanaan sang Uchiha, "Di—dia datang kemari hanya untuk membawaku kembali ke tempat kami berasal, tetapi dia terlalu jauh mengejarku, hingga…. hingga dia berada di tempat ini sekarang," lanjutnya dengan suara terbata-bata, "Aku mohon, ampuni dia, sir!" pintanya lagi.

Seluruh penonton saling pandang dan berbisik-bisik, ketika mendengar permohonan laki-laki itu. Sebagian besar di antara mereka tidak setuju jika permainan hanya selesai sampai disini, sedangkan sebagian lagi merasa tidak peduli dengan akhir dari pertandingan ini.

"Baiklah!" jawab Itachi dengan nada sanga tenang, "Jika begitu aku memiliki pilihan untuk kalian berdua," lanjutnya, dan perkataan Itachi yang baru membuat sang pemenang pertarungan pun merasa tenang.

"A—apa itu, Sir?" tanya laki-laki yang masih memegang kaki sang Uchiha.

"Bunuhlah wanita itu," bisik Itachi dengan senyuman a la Uchiha. Ia menyuruh pria yang memohon di bawah kakinya untuk membunuh wanita yang baru saja tiba di ruangan itu.

Pilihan yang dibuat Itachi menjadi dua buah pilihan yang tidak menguntungkan bagi pemenang itu. Apapun pilihannya, dia harus mengorbankan satu nyawa. Sejenak pria itu menatap wanita yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Apakah dia harus membunuh seorang wanita atau… dia harus membunuh temannya sendiri? Batin pria itu mulai bertarung. Ia harap bisa melawan pria yang terkenal kejam ini, namun tampaknya tidak mungkin. Seluruh orang di dataran barat tahu kekuatan yang dimiliki Itachi Uchiha.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Sir!" Itachi menatap geli pria yang sedang kebingungan itu. "Lebih baik jika begitu aku habisi saja kalian bertiga," lanjut Itachi.

SRET!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Itachi mengangkat katana di tangannya, dan akan menebaskan katana itu pada pria yang sedang berpikir itu. Semua orang di tempat itu secara tidak sadar memfokuskan mata mereka ke arah tangan Itachi yang terayun dengan lincah dan tiada ampun.

"Ba—baiklah…," jawab orang itu, dengan nada ketakutan ketika melihat pedang Itachi akan berayun menuju lehernya. Uchiha sulung berhenti menggerakan tangannya dalam seketika, "A—aku akan membunuhnya," lanjut orang itu sembari memandang wanita yang tampak sangat shock dengan keputusan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki di bawah kaki Itachi itu.

Suasana hening seketika. Seluruh mata terfokus kepada sosok pria yang sedang mencoba untuk berdiri itu. Kaki pria itu gemetar—tertekan oleh aura mengintimidasi dari Uchiha sulung. Tetapi, ia melangkahkan kakinya bukan menuju ke arah wanita itu, melainkan ke arah temannya. Pria itu menduduki perut temannya yang sudah tidak berdaya, dan dia mencekik leher temannya itu, hingga di dalam ketidakmampuannya untuk bergerak sang pecundang pun menggerak-gerakan kakinya—berusaha melepaskan cekikan temannya.

"TIDAKKKKKKK!" kejadian itu membuat wanita yang berdiri di dekat pintu histeris, "LEPASKAN DIA!" lanjutnya, "BRENGSEK, KAU!" maki wanita itu, "TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU DIA MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI SAUDARAMU?" wanita itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya, "LEPASKAN DIA!"

Pria itu tidaklah mendengar. Ia semakin memperkuat tenaganya agar temannya segera mati—tanpa merasa kesakitan. Pria itu tidaklah mungkin bisa membunuh wanita itu karena pastinya dia akan merasa kesulitan jika harus berhadap-hadapan dengan teman baiknya. Ia lebih memilih untuk membunuh orang yang selama ini selalu meganggu jalannya menuju kesuksesan dan mendapatkan kekayaan dari cara yang tidak baik sekalipun. Ia yang sudah mendapatkan banyak kenyamanan—bersama orang berkulit putih—tidak akan sudi kembali ke pedalaman.

Wanita yang menyaksikan suaminya dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri hanya bisa berteriak—meronta—meminta dilepaskan. Ia melihat wajah suaminya mulai membiru. Ia melihat suaminya bergerak-gerak di atas lantai—meminta sahabatnya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan dari lehernya. Ia pun bisa merasakan oksigen di dalam paru-paru suaminya semakin menghilang, sehingga fokus mata suaminya pun mulai menghilang, dunia seperti dijungkir balikan, dan kepasrahaan terjadi di tubuh manusia itu. Pria yang menjadi pecundang itupun sudah tidak melawan. Ia meregangkan nyawanya di tangan sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang selama ini selalu bersama dirinya—dikala mereka berada di dalam suku pedalaman.

Dikala temannya sudah meregangkan nyawa, pria itu masih saja terus mencekik sahabatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Air mata yang tidak disadari keluar dari mata pria itu. Ia berharap temannya sudah mati, dan ia terus berharap, hingga saatnya rasa panas, nyeri, dan perih membakar bagian belakang lehernya.

SRET!

Kegaduhan wanita itu terhentikan, ketika tetesan darah mengalir dari leher sang pemenang—mengenai atas lantai. Itachi telah menebas bagian belakang leher pria itu.

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu menghela napas. Hanya ada lolongan kesakitan dari seorang pria yang baru saja membunuh temannyalah yang terdengar. Ia berguling ke atas lantai, ketika bagian belakang lehernya terus mengeluarkan darah, sehingga sekitar lantai itu sudah dipenuhi oleh darah. Tetapi, sedikitpun Itachi tidak beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia hanya terdiam—menyaksikan lolongan menyakitkan dari korbannya. Tidak disangka pemuda Uchiha yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum—menonton peristiwa pembunuhan di dekatnya—telah membunuh pria yang seharusnya menerima hadiah kemenangan.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, Itachi menggerakan kakinya menuju ke arah pria yang sedang merintih kesakitan—tergores oleh luka. Pemuda Uchiha itu menggerakkan tangannya kembali, dan dengan tenangnya di saat pria yang sedang merintih itu mengadahkan tubuhnya ke langit, Itachi menancabkan ujung pedang itu—tepat ke lehar sang pria. Sang Lord pun menekan leher itu, hingga darah mulai merembes—keluar—mengenai pedang dan sisi lain leher pria itu.

Tidak bisa berteriak dan tidak bisa apapun, pria itu hanya bisa merasakan kesakitan di saat nyawanya seperti dipermainkan oleh dewa kematian. Ajalnya yang seharusnya tiba tidaklah kunjung datang, walaupun Uchiha sulung sudah menekan pedang itu sedemikian dalamnya. Sial sekali pria ini karena Uchiha tidaklah menusuk tepat mengenai urat kematian pria itu. Sehingga pria itu harus bersabar menahan sakit, hingga darahnya kehabisan.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Dengan mulut terbuka, dan ketiadaan bola mata di matanya yang melotot terbuka lebar pria itu sudahlah tiada nyawanya. Di tengah-tengah keheningan penonton, Itachi mencabut pedang katana itu, dan dengan tenangnya Uchiha sulung menurunkan tubuhnya untuk memotong secara utuh leher pria itu agar terlepas dari jasadnya.

Selesai memberikan tontonan yang bisa membuat siapapun berhenti bernapas, Itachi mengambil kepala sang pemenang dengan cara menjambak rambut yang menempel pada kepala itu. Iapun tidak lupa mendatangi mayat sang pecundang untuk diambil dan digeretnya. Dengan tenang, Itachi berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Ia membiarkan tubuh utuh yang dibawanya membentur benda-benda di sekelilingnya.

Lempar.

Itachi melempar kepala dan jasad utuh di tangannya ke arah wanita yang sejak kematian suaminya hanya terdiam.

Senyuman superior tersirat di bibir sang Uchiha, "kau haruslah berterima kasih kepadaku," kata Itachi dengan tenang. Ia menendang kepala yang berada di bawah kakinya, hingga kepala itu mengenai sepatu wanita itu, "—karena aku telah membawa kedua laki-laki yang selalu merepotkanmu ke hadapanmu, Nyonya," Itachi memasang wajah berpura-pura prihatin, "—sehingga dimulai dari sekarang kau tidak usah berlelah-lelah lagi untuk berteriak, Nyonya."

Tidak ada ekspresi merasa kasihan atau apapun, Itachi melewati wanita itu. Dengan disusul Sasori, pemuda Uchiha itu meninggalkan area bertanding.

Para bodyguard Kediaman Gaara melepaskan wanita itu. Mereka tidak perlu menjaga sang pengacau, ketika wanita itu hanya bisa menatap kosong ke depan, dengan mulut terkunci rapat, dan tubuh lemas—tidak bisa digerakan. Seperti orang yang kehilangan kerasionalannya, di kala peristiwa sadis pembunuhan suami dan sahabat suaminya terjadi di depan mata, wanita itu seperti sebuah jasad tanpa ada roh di dalamnya.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah keheningan terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang menggaung—mericuh di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam benar-benar menikmati aksi dari Itachi Uchiha. Walaupun sendiri, ia bertepuk tangan—memberikan sanjungan kepada sang Uchiha yang sudah tidak ada di tempat. Tidak disangka, Pemuda Uchiha itu lebih menarik dibandingkan dari cerita-cerita yang beredar di kalangan masyarakat selama ini. Oleh karena itu…. Gaara menjadi penasaran, bagaimana jika seorang Itachi dimasukan ke dalam posisi orang yang disudutkan, jika di lain waktu?

_Itachi Uchiha…_

_Tidak aku sangka rumor kebencianmu terhadap orang suku pedalaman ternyata memang benar. _

Batin Gaara. Ia tersenyum penuh misteri membayangkan permainan menarik selanjutnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Kediaman Uchiha Itachi…_

Di antara deretan kamar yang berjajar rapih di kediaman Itachi, terdapat sebuah kamar yang tidaklah ada isinya sama sekali. Di dalam kamar itu hanya terdapat sebuah jendela yang menempel pada dinding paling atas, dan hanya berfungsi sebagai ventilasi udara. Namun, kamar kosong itu memiliki penghuni yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tawanan dari Itachi Uchiha. Penghuni tersebut sedang meringkuk di tengah kamar tanpa selimut yang menutupinya. Sedangkan air dan makanan yang disediakan untuknya belum disentuh oleh dirinya sama sekali.

Rasa sakit, sekaligus panas masih terasa pada bagian yang terbungkus oleh perban. Tadi siang dia telah mengalami operasi yang sungguh menyakitkan ketika kakinya habis ditembak oleh timah panas, dan diseret memakai kuda menuju kediaman Itachi. Rasanya seluruh tubuh Kyuubi tidak dapat digerakan. Ia yang lemas terjatuh ketika diseret oleh kuda dan akibatnya seluruh bagian tubuhnya haruslah mencium tanah, bebatuan, dan akar pohon di bawah sana. Aneh sekali jika dia tidak mati, padahal Kyuubi berharap nyawanya menghilang dikala itu ketimbang harus menjadi tawanan seorang bajingan.

Dinginnya cuaca membuat Kyuubi tidak berhenti meringkuk. Pakaian seorang duke yang diberikan oleh Naruto pun sudah compang-camping dan kotor. Tetapi, siapa yang berani melawan perintah Itachi? Di sini, tidak boleh ada siapapun orang yang masuk ke dalam tempat Kyuubi disekap, dan melakukan kebaikan kepada Kyuubi layaknya seorang dermawan. Satu-satunya orang yang boleh menyentuh dan melihat Kyuubi hanyalah Itachi sendiri.

CKLEK!

Krieeettt….

Mata Kyuubi terbuka awas ketika seseorang membuka pintu tempat dirinya disekap. Ia hanya membuka matanya, tidak menggerakan tubuhnya.

Tap.. Tap… Tap…

Orang itu mendekat ke arah Kyuubi dan berdiri tepat di dekat punggung pemuda berambut merah itu.

Kyuubi sampai berhenti untuk bernapas sesaat agar orang yang berada di dekatnya tidak menyadari dirinya telah terjaga.

Orang yang berada di dekat Kyuubi menundukan tubuhnya. Bisa dirasakan oleh Kyuubi jika orang tersebut menatap makanan yang disajikan untuk Kyuubi belum tersentuh sama sekali.

GRAP!

Rambut Kyuubi dijambak oleh orang itu.

"Issshhhhh…," Kyuubi mendesis—kesakitan. Ia menatap wajah itachi, ketika tangan Itachi menggerakan kepala Kyuubi agar mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Itachi menatap dingin Kyuubi, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku tidak memperlakukanmu lebih buruk dari ini," kata Uchiha, "Seharusnya aku memasukanmu ke dalam ruang bawah tanah—tanpa makanan sedikit pun," ancam Itachi, tetapi tidak membuat Kyuubi takut sedikit pun.

"Cuh!" Kyuubi membuang ludah tepat di wajah Itachi, "Seperti aku butuh saja perhatianmu, Sir!" cemooh Kyuubi, dengan tatapan benci.

Itachi melepaskan jengutannya pada rambut Kyuubi. Ia menegakan tubuhnya, dan mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Setelah itu, Itachi mengelap wajahnya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Kyuubi menatap gerak-gerik Itachi dengan penuh antisipasi, "Butuh berapa orang lagi yang harus aku bunuh agar kau sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang ini, rubah tengik?" kata Itachi, tanpa melihat wajah Kyuubi. Ia sibuk melipat sapu tangannya, "—asal kau tahu, di dalam sukumu itu, masih tersisa anak-anak dan ibu-ibu yang siap aku potong dagingnya, dan akan aku berikan kepada peliharaanku di belakang rumah ini," lanjutnya. Itachi memasukan kembali sapu tangannya ke dalam kantong celana.

"Aku tahu kau telah membunuh mereka semua, Sir!" jawab Kyuubi—tidak percaya perkataan Itachi, "Kau tidak bisa membodohiku," Kyuubi mendesis, "Apa yang kau tunggu, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja sekarang?" tanya Kyuubi. Ia lebih baik mati daripada harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

Itachi menatap wajah Kyuubi, " Aku tidak pernah peduli kau percaya padaku atau tidak," dengan senyuman a la Uchiha, Itachi mentertawakan Kyuubi, "—terjelas aku sudah memberitahumu jika aku masih menyisakan orang-orang sukumu agar kau bisa melihat kematian mereka secara satu persatu," katanya, "—selain itu, apa kau tidak lupa dengan keberadaan Naruto dan temanmu itu, rubah?" tanya Itachi, "Seperti membalikan tanganku, aku bisa mempersulit kehidupan mereka," pemuda Uchiha mengancam Kyuubi.

Kemarahan dan rasa sakit hati karena dipermalukan bergelut di dalam batin Kyuubi. Ia tidak sudi hidup untuk dipermalukan. Ia lebih baik mati. Namun, jika dia mati siapa yang akan menjaga suku pedalaman? Siapa yang akan bertahan hidup untuk mencegah Itachi melakukan tindakan gila lainnya? Memang bukan jaminan jika Itachi tidak akan membunuh suku pedalaman apabila Kyuubi hidup, namun tidak ada salahnya juga Kyuubi hidup untuk mencoba hal yang dikiranya tidak mungkin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Makanlah!" jawab Itachi dengan suara datar.

Sesuai keinginan Itachi, dengan ragu Kyuubi mendekati piring yang tersedia di dekatnya. Ia akan mengambil sendok dan makan kentang beserta daging di dalam piring itu ketika Itachi menendang piring itu, hingga makanan tersebut pun berceceran di atas lantai.

"Bukankah orang yang biasa hidup di alam harus membumi?" seringai keji lagi-lagi tersirat di bibir Itachi, ketika melihat makanan untuk Kyuubi terurai di atas lantai.

Apabila di dalam otak Kyuubi tidak terbesit nasib orang-orang di dalam pedalaman, pasti Kyuubi sudah berusaha untuk membunuh Itachi atau mengigigit lidahnya sendiri agar mati seketika di tempat itu. Namun, kewarasannya masih ada untuk mencegah Kyuubi bertindak gegabah. Di tengah-tengah rasa jijik, dendam, dan amarah yang meninggi, Kyuubi merangkakan kakinya menuju makanan yang berceceran itu. Secara perlahan, ia mengambil remah-remah makanan itu untuk disantap sebagai makan malamnya di hari ini.

Injak.

Itachi menginjak tangan kanan kiri Kyuubi yang sedang menempel pada lantai.

"AKH!" Kyuubi merintih—kesakitan. "Lepaskan, brengsek!" teriak Kyuubi. Ia memukul-mukul kaki Itachi.

Tidak hanya diinjak saja, Itachi mulai meremas tangan itu dengan menggunakan kakinya. Kyuubi bisa menjamin jika ia mendengar suara retakan dari tangannya. Tetapi, Uchiha sulung seolah-olah menulikan dan membutakan organ tubuhnya. Ia seperti tidak mendengar teriakan atau rintihan kesakitan Kyuubi. Itachi seperti tidak melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman Kyuubi.

"Ayo, cepat makan!" perintah Itachi, ketika Kyuubi sibuk merintih, dan menarik kaki Itachi agar terlepas dari tangannya. "Apa kau ingin aku mengancammu kembali?"

Merasa usaha untuk melawan Itachi sia-sia, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk kembali menyantap hidangan 'spesial' itu. Layaknya seekor binatang liar, Kyuubi mengais makanan dari atas lantai dengan ekspresi meringis kesakitan, ketika dirinya diawasi oleh Uchiha. Air mata kesakitan karena tangannya terus diinjak oleh Itachi mulai mengalir. Ia merasa mual, dan ingin muntah atas perlakukan Itachi. Bagi Kyuubi, makanan kuda di Kediaman Naruto jauh lebih baik rasanya dibandingkan ketika Kyuubi makan dengan cara seperti ini.

"Anak baik," gumam Itachi yang lebih terdengar mengejek. Ia bangga karena telah berhasil membuat Kyuubi menurut kepadanya.

Itachi mengangkat kakinya dari tangan Kyuubi, dan membiarkan Kyuubi makan dengan tenang.

Suasana hening seketika, di saat Kyuubi mengambil makanan di atas lantai itu dengan perlahan. Itachi mengambil jam sakunya, dan memasukan jam saku itu setelah memastikan waktunya bermain dengan peliharaannya telah selesai. Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali menatap Kyuubi. Ia menatap seluruh lekuk tubuh Kyuubi tanpa kehilangan satupun pemandangan dari tubuh itu. Setelah itu, Itachi menurunkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tawanannya.

GRAP!

Itachi menjambak rambut Kyuubi kembali.

"ADA APA LA—

Bite.

Itachi mengigit leher Kyuubi yang terdongak karena jambakan sang Uchiha.

"AGHH!" Kyuubi mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi, ketika gigi Uchiha suling menancab pada kulit lehernya.

Rasa panas seperti membakar kulit leher Kyuubi. Bertetes-tetes darah mulai mengalir dari kulit leher yang terluka itu, ketika Itachi menjilat dan menghisap darah itu. Secara rakus, Itachi memberikan 'tanda' pada kulit leher tawanannya. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang kakinya sedang terluka cukup parah karena timah panas yang ditembakan Itachi hanya bisa mencoba mendorong tubuh Itachi agar menyingkir. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya dengan erat, terutama ketika Itachi memperkeras hisapannya pada luka Kyuubi. Tangan Itachi yang megenggam tubuh Kyuubi terlepas, pemuda Uchiha itu menggerayang pantat Kyuubi, dan meremas pantas itu dengan agresif sebelum menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuubi.

Kyuubi langsung meloncat ke belakang—menjauhkan diri dari Itachi—di saat Itachi melepaskan dirinya.

Itachi menghapus darah Kyuubi yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Ia menjilat pelan ibu jari itu, "tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba barang baru di dalam rumahku, bukan?" Itachi memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, dan menarik tubuh Kyuubi dengan cepat. Bibir Itachi menempel pada lubang telinga Kyuubi, "—ini masih permulaan, dan aku akan kembali lagi," desah Itachi di telinga Kyuubi. Ia menjilat lubang telinga Kyuubi dengan menggoda, padahal tubuh tawanannya sudah gemetar ketakutan sekaligus jijik dan muak.

Itachi melepaskan Kyuubi secara sebenarnya untuk kali ini. Pemuda Uchiha beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melepaskan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyuubi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Berbeda dengan Itachi, Kyuubi yang merasa terintimidasi, dan tertekan dengan sikap Itachi hanya bisa duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan sorot mata kosong untuk sementara waktu.

Dan?

Setelah Itachi menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"_Brengsek! Kau memang brengsek!" _teriak Kyuubi setelah arwahnya yang sempat melayang karena tingkah Itachi kembali. Ia sudah tidak tahan, dan memilih untuk memaki-maki Itachi dengan menggunakan bahasa suku pedalamannya, _"kau adalah orang paling keparat di antara keparat yang pernah aku temui!"_ lanjutnya. Ia ingin berlari ke arah pintu dan mendobrak pintu yang sudah ditutup oleh Itachi, tetapi apa daya, kakinya yang terluka tidaklah bisa digerakan.

.

.

Teriakan Kyuubi dari dalam sana merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi sang Uchiha yang memang mempunyai sifat sadistik. Ia akan menjauh dari ruangan itu ketika Sasori atau sahabatnya berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah Sasori tampak tidak suka ketika melihat Itachi yang tertalu suka bermain-main dengan korbannya.

"Kau tampaknya sedang jatuh cinta, Lord Itachi," sindir Sasori. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Itachi tertawa normal akibat seseorang. "Tidakkah bermain api seperti ini hanya akan membuatmu repot sendiri di waktu nanti?" tanya Sasori, "—sebaiknya kau menjauh dari dia sampai rencana kita untuk membuat Naruto dan kekasihnya kelimpungan berhasil, dan kita bisa benar-benar menghabisi orang di dalam sana, Lord."

Komentar Sasori membuat senyuman Itachi menghilang seketika. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap tajam sahabatnya, "sudah aku beritahu beberapa kali," jawab Itachi dengan sangat dingin. Ia mendekati Sasori, dan membuat Pemuda Sabaku itu tidak enak perasaan, "—aku tidaklah pernah jatuh cinta," lanjutnya, "—seperti orang-orang pedalaman suku yang pernah aku hilangkan nyawanya sebelumnya… aku hanya bermain-main dengannya," Itachi pun mendesis, "—tidak peduli dia teman atau bukan, orang yang berbicara sembarangan padaku, tentu akan mendapatkan ganjarannya, Lord Sasori," tanpa berpikir panjang, setelah mengancam sahabatnya sendiri, Itachi pun membalikan badan. Melangkah pergi untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya.

Aura Itachi memang sangat mengintimidasi jika dia sedang merasa tidak suka dengan sesuatu. Bahkan kaki Sasori yang sudah cukup lama berteman dengan Itachi terasa lemas. Perkataan Itachi yang terdengar seperti ancaman bukanlah hanya gertakan biasa. Pemuda Uchiha itu selalu membuktikan omongannya. Baik dia salah atau benar, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Itachi akan mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa terganggu. Tetapi, kali ini, Sasori yang sangat mengenal Itachi yakin jika Itachi melakukan kesalahan yang paling fatal pada seorang diri manusia. Itachi telah terlalu jauh bermain dengan Kyuubi, dan Sasori takut diwaktu kelak nanti, Itachi akan terjebak oleh 'permainannya' sendiri.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Mawarnya ditaruh dimana, Sir?" tanya pelayan kepada kepala pelayan yang sedang sibuk mendekor ruang makan, ketika yang punya Kediaman tersebut sibuk menyantap hidangan makan malam.

Tidak seperti yang lainnya, sejak di dalam acara makan malam Naruto tidaklah banyak bicara. Pemuda Namikaze itu hanya terdiam sembari memandang makanannya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan cemas. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidak menyantap makan malamnya ketika suaminya sedang tidak enak perasaan. Di dalam diamnya, sang terpilih memutuskan untuk membiarkan Naruto terlebih dahulu sampai pemuda Namikaze itu merasa baikan dan siap ditanya mengenai keadaannya.

Jengah melihat Naruto diam saja, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengelus tangan Naruto. Tidak peduli orang-orang yang semeja dengannya akan melihat adegan itu, Sasuke lebih memikirkan Naruto dibandingkan segalanya, _"Apakah kau ba—_

Seorang pelayan Kediaman Namikaze dengan tergesa-gesa mendatangi Tuan besar kediaman itu. Pelayan itu membisikan sesuatu pada Minato, dan Minato pun tersenyum dengan senang ketika mendengar kabar yang dibawakan oleh pelayan itu.

"Bersiap-siaplah!" kata Minato dengan sangat antusias, bahkan Naruto pun sampai tersadar dari lamunannya karena suara Minato yang begitu penuh semangat, "—tamu kehormatan kita sebentar lagi akan tiba," lanjutnya, "Naruto, kau ingat, bukan mengenai kedatangan, Lady Hinata?"

Kabar mengenai Lady Hinata yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi calon nyonya besar Namikaze selanjutnya tentu saja sudah tersiar ke seluruh daerah di sekitar Kediaman Naruto. Bahkan, orang-orang sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Lady yang terkenal sempurna itu.

TRANG!

Garpuh yang dipegang oleh Naruto terjatuh ke atas lantai ketika mendengar kabar itu.

Pelayan yang berada di sekitar meja makan segera mengambil garpuh tersebut, sedangkan Kushina yang duduk di samping Naruto mengelus punggung sang Namikaze, "Naruto, ada apa? Kau tampak kurang sehat," tanya Kushina dengan khawatir.

"A—ah, tidak apa-apa, Bu!" Naruto tersenyum tipis—menanggapi pertanyaan Kushina. Sedangkan Menma tersenyum sinis dari sudut matanya ketika menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergiliran.

Sejenak mata Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tidak merespon apapun mengenai kedatangan tamu terhormat Kediaman Namikaze. Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arah depan—tanpa ekspresi—seperti biasanya. Hati Naruto terasa tidak nyaman ketika ia harus membohongi kekasihnya yang tidak tahu apapun mengenai masalah yang dialami mereka sebentar lagi.

Naruto pun menghela napas—berat. Ia mengalami dilemma di antara terus membohongi Sasuke atau dia harus membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa?

_Apakah ini harus menjadi akhir hubunganku dengan Sasuke?_

Batin Naruto. Ia benar-benar bingung untuk memilih.

.

.

Para pelayan di ruang makan itupun sibuk mendekor bermacam-macam bunga yang mereka ambil dari hasil kebun Nyonya rumah kediaman ini. Mereka sibuk mengatur bunga-bunga di dalam vase itu ketika secara satu per satu bunga-bunga itu mulai menyoklat, mengering, dan layu seperti terhisap kehidupannya. Dengan wajah kebingungan para pelayan yang sibuk mendekor bunga itu saling pandang. Mereka sedikit takut dengan bunga yang tiba-tiba mengering itu, tetapi mereka tidak berani berteriak dan membuat panik para Keluarga besar yang sedang makan malam itu. Terlebih Nyonya rumah memerintahkan agar makan malam sekarang haruslah spesial karena anak semata wayangnya telah kembali setelah sekian lama berpergian.

Tidak disadari oleh Naruto yang sedang kebingungan, dan suasana orang-orang sekitar yang sedang ricuh karena kedatangan tamu penting, Sasuke Uchiha mengepal tangannya yang tersimpan di atas meja kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, walaupun sebuah perasaan cemburu yang tidak dapat dihindari bergelut di dalam hatinya, hingga kemampuan yang didapatkannya dari pedalaman suku tidaklah bisa dia kontrol, dan alhasil kemampuannya itu telah merusak sekaligus menghisap energi alam di sekitarnya. Tetapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Ia tetap membiarkan Naruto nyaman, walaupun perasaannyalah yang akan menjadi korban. Ia akan tetap berpura-pura tidak mengerti, hingga Naruto membuat keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Namun, ekspresi Naruto tidaklah membaik. Wajah pemuda itu semakin memucat.

.

.

_Apakah untuk kali ini dibutuhkan kata agar kita bisa saling memahami Naruto?_

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak. Ia sangat menyayangkan jika hubungan mereka haruslah mulai terlihat umum, seperti pasangan yang lainnya.

_**Bersambung….**_


End file.
